Livre II - Mes amis, les Alphas, des emmerdes
by miss92300
Summary: Suite du Livre I - Tues-moi si tu m'aimes... Je vous invite à le lire car je ne fais pas de récap ! Derek part après avoir été plaqué. Où? Avec qui? Reviendra-t-il après avoir appris la vérité? Quelle vérité? Stiles est-il toujours en danger maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble? Sterek et Lyter. Mentions explicites de relations sexuelles. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Introduction

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes… Merci pour vos reviews sur le premier livre… J'espère que le second va vous plaire !**

**Pour les personnes qui ne l'auraient pas vu… Je vous invite à regarder le Livre 1 – Tues-moi si tu m'aimes parce que je ne ferais pas de récap !**

**Xoxo !**

* * *

><p>Stiles s'effondra sur son lit, le visage baigné de larmes. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et si Derek savait… Mais il n'avait pas le choix.<p>

Dans un dernier sanglot, il lâcha toute sa culpabilité face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Scott avait voulu monter mais Stiles ne voyait pas où il aurait la force de retenir tant de larmes.

Son cœur battait dans le vide depuis une semaine, mais il s'était arrêté totalement de battre maintenant qu'il avait mis un terme définitif à sa relation avec Derek.

Il repensa au dîner et au moment où il n'avait pas laissé le choix au loup. Il se rappelait chaque fait et geste de cette soirée remplie de tendresse et d'amour…

Il rougit et ressentit ce petit papillonnement quand il se remémora des choses obscènes qu'ils avaient fait avant de rentrer chez lui… Comment il l'avait fait jouir… Stiles murmura le nom de son ancien amant avant de se remettre à pleurer.

L'intrigue se situe juste après la transformation de Jackson en loup garou et ne tient donc pas compte de son départ en Europe.

* * *

><p>Le shérif savait qu'il avait une peine de cœur et se doutait que Derek Hale en était la cause. Depuis cette histoire d'agression dans sa chambre, il se doutait que quelque chose clochait. Il toqua à la porte et tendit l'oreille.<p>

Il distingua les bruits caractéristiques du sanglot. Il ouvrit la porte sans attendre la permission.

« Je pense savoir qui est à l'origine de tout ce mal être et crois moi je suis à deux doigts de l'écorcher vif. »

Stiles sourit une seconde avant de se remettre à pleurer.

« -C'est… Pas lui… C'est… Moi… Il y a des choses… Que je ne peux… Pas t'expliquer… Pour te protéger.

-Ecoute je suis shérif de cette ville je peux me protéger. Mais personne ne peut protéger cet enfoiré qui ose te faire du mal.

-J'ai rompu Papa… Merde… Le dire à voix haute est plus difficile que je pensais. Donc, j'ai rompu. Mais je l'aime… Je veux juste le protéger de quelque chose qui le dépasse. Tu comprends ?

-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, enfin c'est pas comme ça que je le dirais mais…

-Stiles, tu peux facilement trouver mieux que ce Derek Hale.

-Oh non, tu ne le connais pas… Il est beau, intelligent quand il veut, c'est un passionné. Tu vois du genre, je te donne toute ma vie, tout mon amour. Et si je perds cet amour, je ne suis plus rien… Quand j'ai rompu tout à l'heure… Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'on ne se voyait plus et apparemment, d'ailleurs faut que je confirme, mais il a failli tuer son oncle parce qu'il allait voir sa copine. Et crois-moi, il est aussi blanc que le lavabo.

-Bon sang Stiles, tu n'avais pas parlé autant depuis ton accident au loft de Derek. »

_Il a dit bon sang… Il a dit bon sang…_

Stiles se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Bon sang Stiles est l'expression favorite de Derek. Et oui, je peux parler des heures de Derek Hale.

-Bon sang Stiles… Dans quel contexte ?

-Quand je l'énervais ou quand… Tu veux pas savoir.

-Je veux pas savoir.

-Mon père ne veut pas savoir.

-Mais si une pizza te tente ce soir.

-La je veux bien savoir le goût…

-Promis, pas de salades sur la pizza.

-Pas de salades, le légume ou ta définition shérif ?

-Les deux ! »

Stiles récupéra un sentiment de bonheur pendant deux secondes. Il pouvait toujours compter sur son père. Son père était le pilier de sa vie, il le savait. Son père ne le mettait pas en danger (même involontairement) comme Derek.

Il regarda le plafond en essuyant ses joues. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire avant de se morfondre encore.

« -Quel goût les pizzas ?

-Tout sauf salade !

-Fromage ? Bacon ?

-Les deux shérif ! »

Son ton était enjoué. Il reprenait confiance.

« -Dis t'as pas une affaire sur le feu que je pourrais résoudre à ta place ?

-Si, la pizza ! »

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, et le shérif se délecta de cette humeur instantanée.

* * *

><p>Derek rentra chez lui, encore plus abattu. Il commença à ranger ses affaires dans un sac de voyage et ne prit même pas le temps de laisser un mot à quiconque. Il saisit ses lunettes de soleil et laissa son téléphone et ses clefs sur la table. Il était temps pour lui de passer à une autre vie, une autre meute. Son oncle ne lui suffirait pas.<p>

Jackson avait accepté de partir avec lui à Londres, sans en parler aux autres. Il faudrait attendre que le jeune homme fasse ses adieux, le lendemain soir avant que les deux loups puissent partir de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. D'ici là, Derek allait vivre chez Jackson, sans lui dire. Parce que si Scott et ses loups cherchaient Derek, Jackson ne devrait pas mentir.

En arrivant chez Jackson, il siffla devant la beauté de la maison ultra moderne. Ses parents étaient blindés. Blindés mais absents. Et ça suffirait amplement à Derek. Il s'installa dans la chambre la plus éloignée de l'entrée pour s'assurer que Jackson, avec ses perceptions de louveteau, ne le trouverait pas tout de suite. Et il commença ses tractions, avec les images de Stiles qui passaient en boucle.

* * *

><p>Lydia sauta dans les bras de son loup préféré. Peter Hale. L'histoire de Kate avait resserré leurs liens. Ils étaient comme des âmes sœurs qui se seraient retrouvées après s'être longtemps perdues de vue. Peter dévorait littéralement la rousse de ses yeux lupins. Lupins et lubriques.<p>

« -Un jour il faudra que tu entres par la porte tu sais.

-Je ne suis plus un psychopathe digne de ce nom si je passe par la porte. Et je suis déjà passé par la porte.

-Quand ?

-Notre première nuit. Tu avais fermé la fenêtre. J'ai dû passer par la porte pour éviter de faire du bruit en arrachant la fenêtre de ses gonds. »

Lydia explosa de rire. Contrairement à Stiles, elle rayonnait de bonheur. Elle le harcelait de sms pour le convaincre de parler à Derek.

« -Comment va Derek ?

-C'est une épave, il s'en veut à mort… Je crois qu'il a parlé avec Stiles, enfin, que Stiles devait au moins l'écouter. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles…

-Stiles n'a pas répondu à mes sms.

-Tant pis… Tu as des devoirs ?

-Oui, latin et maths… J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Je te préviens, mon aide est purement rémunérée par… Des heures de travaux d'intérêt général en sport de chambre et en dîners romantiques…

-Peter Hale, vous passez pour un goujat. Mais je vous aime bien. »


	2. Goodbye Jackson

**Les amis, ne me tuez pas mais mes partiels sont dans une semaine et je suis sous l'eau à cause des révisions bloups !**

**Mais je ne vous oublie pas !**

* * *

><p>Même Lydia était là. Pour Jackson ça relevait du miracle. Il comprit que pour tirer un trait définitif sur leur histoire, Lydia devait dire au revoir à Jackson. Et après ça, il ne serait plus rien pour elle. Il allait mieux, sachant que Derek l'accompagnait… Son Alpha. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Scott… Mais pour lui, Derek avait un véritable pouvoir de dominance que Scott n'aurait certainement jamais.<p>

Ils avaient dînés dans un fast-food, Stiles avait un air absent qui devenait habituel depuis l'histoire de Kate. En même temps… Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il avait failli mourir…

Danny était très proche d'un des jumeaux qui avait débarqué au lycée. Il se pourrait que leur rapprochement ne soit pas qu'amical. Jackson sourit. Le tableau était assez bizarre… Lydia et Peter roucoulaient, de même que Scott et Allison (ils essayaient de se cacher, mais il leur fallait carrément une chambre… Tout comme Erica et Boyd), et Danny et ce mec (il ne savait même pas son nom) flirtait de manière presque indécente.

Jackson soupira et quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« -C'est bon les louveteaux, détendez-vous, je suis simplement surpris que tout le monde soit là… Alors que je n'ai pas participé aux festivités à cause de ma préparation au départ…

-On t'en veux pas, si tes parents ont décidé de t'envoyer en entraînement intensif pour te préparer à Oxford…

-Tu as évité de voir un bain de sang dont tout le monde se serait passé… »

Jackson réfléchit alors que le silence pesant s'installait.

« Je voulais tous vous remercier pour ces années de Lacrosse, d'humour, d'amour, de combat fraternel, de haine devenu de l'amitié. Et surtout, soyez heureux. N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes et restez fidèles à vos principes. Stiles… J'ai une enveloppe pour toi. J'aimerai que tu ne la lises que demain matin. C'est une demande expresse de son expéditeur. Isaac, je peux te voir une seconde ? »

Les deux bêtas se levèrent et se mirent à l'écart.

« -Ecoute, Derek m'a confié ce secret parce qu'il est beaucoup plus proche de toi que des autres.

-Dis-moi. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le groupe d'amis et Jackson entraîna le blond à l'extérieur.

« -Derek m'accompagne à Londres.

-Quoi ?!

-Il ne peut plus vivre en sachant que Stiles le déteste, tout lui rappelle ces deux dernières années d'amour caché et de sentiments inavoués. Il a besoin d'aller de l'avant. Alors s'il te plaît. Retarde les recherches et assure-toi que Stiles ne lira cette lettre que demain.

-Quand vous aurez franchi l'Atlantique, le point de non retour.

-Isaac. Comprends le…

-J'essaye mon pote, mais ça devient compliqué.

-Il a le cœur en miette et plus une once d'humanité. Il aurait pu tuer Peter 5 ou 6 fois tu l'as vu toi-même. Même Erica et Boyd refusent de s'entraîner. »

Isaac soupira tout en sachant que le leader de l'équipe de Lacrosse avait tout à fait raison.

« -Alors il veut vraiment nous laisser tomber ?

-Il ne mange plus et il ne dort plus. Tout ce qu'il a été capable de faire, c'est courir dans la forêt et faire des tractions.

-Alors je vous couvre.

-Merci. »

Il le serra furtivement dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point c'était important pour lui.

« -Surveille Scott… Qu'il fasse rien sans Stiles, vu le QI qu'il a… Il serait capable de faire brûler cette ville.

-Je t'ai entendu sale lâche ! »

Ils étaient revenus progressivement vers la table.

Le départ de Jackson était assez émouvant. Lydia était quand même peinée de voir son amour de jeunesse partir… Danny retenait les larmes d'une amitié perdue. Les autres étaient simplement cordiaux.

« Jusqu'à demain hein Stiles ! »

Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il regardait l'enveloppe avec tentation. Isaac derrière le jeune homme saisit l'objet de la tentation.

« -Il faut que je veille à ce que tu ne l'ouvres que demain. Une idée de l'expéditeur ?

-Oui. Et je préfèrerais qu'il parle devant moi.

-Peut-être que c'est parce que la dernière fois tu lui as dit que tu le détestais.

-Ce que je pense toujours. »

C'était sorti sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Il fallait que tout le monde continue de croire à tout ça. Tout ça étant le fait qu'il n'aime pas Derek et qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à mourir pour lui. Le regard du jumeau se fit insistant sur Stiles qui baissa le sien assez rapidement.

Il soupira. Dans quelle histoire s'était-il fourré ?

* * *

><p>Derek faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, attendant le retour de Jackson. Il savait qu'il était avec Stiles, et savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus le voir, l'approcher, le sentir contre lui ou le faire jouir. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora un instant leurs ébats… Du salon du loft, à leur petite sauterie dans la chambre de Derek.<p>

Qu'est-ce que ça lui manquait. Il envoya un sms à Jackson :

'Fini ?'

'Ils rentrent.'

'Je sors.'

Il devait voir Stiles une dernière fois. Une dernière fois. Pas besoin de lui parler ou de l'embrasser… Juste de le voir.

* * *

><p>Stiles se laissa aller contre son oreiller. Les larmes menaçaient encore de couler.<p>

Il s'était embarqué dans une histoire qu'il pensait gérer mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut encore que je te protège ? »

Il était énervé. Parce qu'après tout, Derek était un grand garçon. Non. Tout ça il ne le faisait que pour Scott. Son meilleur ami. Bordel. Il était sacrément dans la merde.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira fortement. Il avait envie de crier toute sa détresse. Derek lui manquait. Scott avait dû finir ses frites à son grand étonnement. Il avait envie de sauter dans sa Jeep chérie et de violer Derek Hale toute la nuit.

Mais il ne le ferait pas.

* * *

><p>Dans la nuit, un regard rouge vif observait Stiles. Puis un autre. Derek tourna la tête quand il sentit une odeur furtive. Qui s'éloigna. Peut-être Scott qui veillait sur lui…<p>

**Une petite idée sur la suite des évènements ? Parce que je pense que vous n'avez même pas idée de ce qui va se passer... Le prochain chapitre sera un flash forward, donc un bond dans le futur, et attention je sais que je vais m'attirer vos foudres... Car quelqu'un va mourir à la fin de cette histoire, quelqu'un de très important... Mais qui ?**


	3. Comment on en est arrivé là ?

**Voici le petit bond dans le futur tant attendu… Quelques indices sur la personnes qui va mourir malheureusement dans ce livre… **

**Xoxo !**

* * *

><p><em><span>FUTUR<span>_

Scott pleurait à chaudes larmes. La rose dans sa main gauche, tenant Stiles par l'épaule, ils se soutenaient comme ils pouvaient.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Stiles avaient l'impression que ces derniers mois étaient un enfer. Cette histoire n'était que de sa faute après tout…

S'il n'avait pas cédé… Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé et la personne dans ce cercueil n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier. Erica renifla en sanglotant.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Stiles était de nouveau secoué de sanglots. Il avait l'impression que le bonheur ne viendrait jamais frapper à sa porte.

Il n'aurait jamais dû céder devant lui. Mais en même temps… Comment résister ? Face à son pouvoir…

Après l'enterrement, tous se retrouvèrent au loft, sans un mot. Jackson prit place à côté de Derek. Tous deux s'étaient beaucoup rapproché pendant leur mois à Londres. Derek regardait Scott et Stiles d'un air inquiet. Allison sanglotait silencieusement quand Peter posa une main sur son épaule.

« Comment on en est arrivé là ? Hein ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours des sacrifices, des morts ? »

Derek ne répondit pas. Scott était énervé et il avait de quoi.

« Ca ne la concernait pas bordel ! »

Tous deux étaient à moitié responsables. Ils auraient dû voir le vent tourner en leur défaveur ce soir-là. Ce soir du Mercredi 1er Octobre 2014.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se concerter et Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver de plan A ni de plan B.

Stiles s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Derek le prit dans ses bras délicatement, sans le brusquer.

« C'est ma faute Der, c'est ma faute. Si j'avais fait tout ça autrement… »

Le loup embrassa le crâne de l'hyperactif.

« Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, et n'aies pas de regret, nous savons tous pourquoi tu as fait tout ça. »

* * *

><p><em><span>RETOUR : Jeudi 10 Juillet 2014<span>_

Les vacances, enfin, Stiles en avaient tellement rêvé ! Il pourrait enfin bichonner sa petite Jeep. Mais maintenant, ces vacances avaient un goût amer. Quelques semaines plus tôt il aurait sauté de joie parce qu'il aurait pu profiter de Derek. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et que le loup croyait dur comme fer que Stiles le haïssait pour cette histoire de possession…

Il avait lu le petit mot que lui avait laissé l'ancien Alpha. Il l'avait appris par cœur pour l'avoir récité comme mantra pendant des heures et des heures lors de ses insomnies. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Derek était parti. C'était de sa faute et Stiles l'avait mal pris au début. Après tout, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Derek partirait et réagirait aussi violemment.

Mais ce qui était le plus dur, c'était de savoir que Derek et lui ne se reverrait sans doute jamais. Qu'ils étaient séparés par des milliards de cubes d'eau et que Stiles n'avaient aucun moyen d'aller le chercher. Que ce soit des moyens financiers ou des arguments. A part lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne voyait pas comment le faire revenir aux Etats-Unis.

* * *

><p>Peter avait eu l'idée de les emmener au lac, pour se détendre un peu. Ca empêcherait à tout le monde de se remémorer l'abandon de Derek. Biensur quand il avait vu l'armoire vide de son neveu, Peter avait compris, mais il voulait laisser Stiles l'annoncer. Parce que Peter était sadique et il savait que si Stiles l'annonçait, leur rupture serait enfin définitive et publique.<p>

Peter n'était pas devenu un enfant de cœur au contact de Lydia. Non, il était devenu beaucoup plus sournois. Les nuits sexuelles lui procuraient une sensation de luxure dans laquelle son loup se plaisait énormément. Alors Peter faisait bonne figure. Mais dans le dos de Lydia, il continuait de torturer des animaux pour accroître sa phase psychotique le jour où il en aurait sérieusement besoin pour la protéger.

* * *

><p>Dans l'eau le groupe éclatait de rire, jouait au ballon et faisait de la bronzette. Scott et Allison se câlinaient, profitant de chaque instant de répit, loin des parents de la chasseuse.<p>

Peter et Lydia se promenaient main dans la main. Les jumeaux jouaient au ballon sous l'œil protecteur de Danny.

Et Stiles était seul. Isaac le voyait alors qu'il discutait avec Erica et Boyd.

« -Vous pensez qu'il parlera un jour de tout ça ?

-Un jour… Je pense, mais il en parlera au prêtre pour sa dernière onction.

-Stiles est croyant ?

-Depuis qu'il est sorti vivant de son premier tête à tête avec Derek. Il a même une croix en pendentif. Je rigole pas demandez lui !

-Sérieusement il faut faire quelque chose… Derek a un peu abusé en partant si loin…

-Derek a abusé en partant tout court.

-Les Closer et compagnie, on peut arrêter de déblatérer et profiter du calme ? Merci.

-Oui chef ! »

Et les trois comparses se turent le moment de glousser contre leur Alpha.

* * *

><p>Scott était assis sur le siège passager.<p>

« -Tu veux qu'on aille au ciné ?

-Hmm.

-Stiles réponds moi au moins.

-Si tu veux.

-Tu vas nous dire ce que tu as à la fin ?

-J'ai menti ! Je peux pas te dire pourquoi ni à qui, ni comment. Mais j'ai menti. Et ça me pèse. C'est tout. Et t'en sauras pas plus.

-Tu as menti mais à qui ? Sur quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Si je te dis que je vais rien te dire c'est pas pour que tu me poses des questions. »

Stiles était agressif et force était de reconnaître que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fallait qu'il en discute avec le père du jeune homme assez rapidement pour tirer cette histoire au clair.

« -Stiles, on va chez toi directement, ou au poste, je dois voir ton père pour un truc.

-Ok. »

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Scott fonça vers le shérif pour éviter que Stiles ne lui dises quoi que ce soit.

Scott toqua au bureau du shérif qui lui fit signe d'entrer.

Après avoir refermé la porte, le loup s'avança.

« -Est-ce que Stiles vous a dit quelque chose de particulier ces derniers temps ? Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

-Il a en effet pas mal pleuré il y a quelques jours, disant qu'il avait rompu avec Derek.

-Il a pleuré ?

-Oui. Je pense que malgré la rupture il l'aime encore. Pourquoi ?

-Il a dit qu'il avait menti. Vous savez à propos de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas le quoi mais le pourquoi. Apparemment, Stiles voulait le protéger de quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

-Merci shérif !

-Pas de quoi Scott. »

Scott ressortit de cette conversation encore plus troublé qu'à son arrivée. Il fallait vraiment tirer toute cette histoire au clair.


	4. Le problème de Stiles

**Je vous publie le troisième chapitre de cette fabuleuse histoire de couple torturée comme on aime tant…**

* * *

><p>Derek était parti. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait prendre le prochain avion pour le retrouver et lui demander de le pardonner… Parce que tout était de sa faute… Ou s'il devait le laisser croire qu'il le détestait et que l'éloigner définitivement pourrait enfin lui permettre de vivre une vie où Derek ne serait pas mort.<p>

Rien que l'idée de vivre sans Derek sur la surface de la Terre lui donnait envie de vomir. Il s'assit sur son lit quand quelqu'un passa par la fenêtre. Immédiatement, Stiles saisit sa batte. Seul Derek avait le droit de faire ça. Et ce fameux Derek n'était plus là.

« -Bonsoir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je viens m'assurer que tu continues de faire ce que je te dis. On m'a raconté que tu étais à deux doigts de craquer.

-Je ne craquerais pas. Ils ne savent rien.

-Tant mieux. Où est Derek ?

-…

-Stiles, où est Derek Hale ?

-Il est parti.

-Comment ça parti ?

-Il a mal supporté la rupture et il est parti. Je vous avais prévenu pourtant que c'était la pire chose à faire.

-Je t'ai demandé de le tuer tu as refusé. J'ai menacé de tuer ton père et tu as enfin réfléchi.

-Mais je vous ai mis en garde. Je savais que Derek pouvait réagir violemment.

-Et pourtant tu as appliqué le plan.

-J'avais pas trop le choix. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Que l'on avance dans le plan. Tu vas tendre une embuscade à Scott pour qu'il se soumette à moi.

-Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal ?

-Allons, on ne fait pas une omelette sans casser des œufs.

-Deucalion… »

Stiles s'avança mais reçu un coup précis de la pointe de la canne de l'Alpha aveugle. Sa joue commençait à saigner.

« -Ne me menaces pas, tu n'es pas en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Tu fais ce que je te demande. Ton père arrive. Ce serait bête qu'il me trouve là et que je sois obligé de le tuer pour éviter que l'on découvre que tu fais affaires avec moi.

-Je ne fais pas affaire avec vous. Vous vous servez de moi, j'y vois une grande différence. »

Deucalion passa par la fenêtre et Stiles se précipita dans la salle de bain pour cacher sa blessure… Il réfléchit et tomba sur son rasoir. L'idée de génie lui parvint. Il inonda ses joues de mousse à raser, et lorsqu'elle atteint la blessure, il grimaça de douleur.

« -Fiston ?

-Hmm hmm.

-Tu es où ? »

Il se pointa dans la cuisine, le rasoir à la main.

« -Ah d'accord ! Fais gaffe hein, te coupe pas !

-hmm hmm. »

Mais en retournant dans la salle de bain, il rinça une partie de la mousse et râla assez fort pour que son père l'entende.

Une coupure de rasoir justifiait largement sa coupure.

Affolé, le shérif grimpa les escaliers à la hâte.

« -Bon… Stiles ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention !

-Désolé p'pa… Pas ma faute. »

Le shérif s'était repris alors qu'il allait dire… L'expression bannie depuis que Stiles et Derek n'étaient plus ensemble. Cela apporta un peu de bonheur à Stiles, car son père faisait bien attention à ne pas le froisser.

Stiles vit son père revenir avec des pansements et de l'antiseptique. Une fois soigné, Stiles retourna dans sa chambre, prétextant que sa blessure de guerre l'avait fatigué. Il se coucha et se mit à relire les différents échanges qu'il avait eus avec Derek. Il n'avait pas osé rouvrir la lettre, de peur de relire encore ces mots qui l'avaient ému… Une déclaration d'amour enflammée.

Stiles se promit que le lendemain, il regarderait le prix des billets d'avion pour Londres. Il se doutait que ça lui coûterait un bras et que ses yeux allaient voir rouge mais la curiosité ne le tuerait pas.

Plusieurs fois il avait voulu dire à ses amis que Deucalion le menaçait. Plusieurs fois il avait pensé aux conséquences et avait réfuté l'idée de leur partager son problème.

_Flash back Lundi 31 Juin_

Stiles devait aller au lycée. Il devait aussi appeler Derek pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore. Il devait aussi prévoir plein de choses maintenant qu'il se sentait vivant. Il avait toute la vie devant lui et le fait qu'il ait frôlé la mort lui avait donné le prix de la vie. Le prix de la vie, c'était le temps. Et le temps il le prendrait avant de faire ses choix, avant de partir à la fac dans deux ans…

Sur le chemin du lycée, à un feu rouge, un homme avec des lunettes de soleil entra dans sa Jeep chérie.

« -Tu ne me connais pas mais tu vas bientôt me connaître. Mon nom est Deucalion. Je suis ici pour Derek et Scott. Deux Alphas puissants. Tu vas m'aider à les faire rejoindre ma meute.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Je tuerais tous les êtres qui seront chers à tes yeux. En commençant par ton père. Puis Mélissa McCall. Ensuite viendra le tour de Lydia, des trois louveteaux…

-Ok, ok j'ai compris. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

-Il faut que tu tues Derek.

-Pardon ? Je croyais que vous le vouliez dans votre meute…

-Je vérifiais que tu écoutais ce que je te disais.

-Quand on menace ma meute, je suis capable de bien des choses.

-Alors tu feras ce que je te dis quand j'aurais besoin de toi. »

Et il sortit sans un autre mot de la voiture. Stiles en était bouche bée. A croire que le loup l'avait suivi depuis chez lui. Il frissonna à cette idée. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'il aurait pu les tuer lui et son père.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça. Il reçut un sms.

'N'en parle à personne.'

« Et en plus il a mon numéro. Connard. »

'Ton langage Genim.'

« Et il me surveille. De mieux en mieux. »

_Fin du flash back_


	5. L'aveu de Stiles

_Vendredi 11 Juillet 2014_

Scott se réveilla un peu angoissé. Il avait mal dormi parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami d'enfance. Il le sentait distant et déprimé. Les paroles du shérif n'avaient que renforcé l'idée que Stiles lui cachait quelque chose.

Il s'habilla rapidement et demanda à Allison de le rejoindre au cimetière. Ils allaient voir si Stiles y était retourné.

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla totalement déprimé. L'homme de sa vie n'était plus dans le pays et il était à la merci d'Alphas.<p>

Ca ne pouvait pas aller plus mal.

Il s'habilla lentement… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… Il décida d'aller au loft. Il savait que les autres y seraient et comme il était distant, il voulait se faire pardonner.

* * *

><p>En arrivant au cimetière, Allison partagea son scepticisme. Elle n'était pas sûre que Stiles était allé voir la tombe de sa mère.<p>

« -Il déprime trop pour aller sur la tombe de sa mère…

-N'en soit pas si sûre. Il se ressource et trouve du réconfort à sa manière.

-On verra. »

Et en effet, des fleurs étaient sur la tombe de sa mère accompagné d'un origami.

« -Stiles s'est mis aux origamis…

-C'est plus grave que je le pensais s'il a repris une activité pour compenser son hyperactivité autre que Lacrosse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On va poser des questions à Stiles. Parce que tel que je le connais, il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'il se braque.

-A part les quelques arrêts cardiaques qu'il a fait ? »

Scott répondit par un soupir. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Stiles était éprouvé par cet évènement. Il avait failli mourir. A cause de Derek. Mais il savait que son meilleur ami cachait autre chose. Parce que Stiles aimait beaucoup trop Derek pour arrêter les choses aussi brutalement. Et l'Alpha avait bien vu la réaction de l'hyperactif au départ de son homme.

* * *

><p>En arrivant au loft, Stiles savait qu'il allait recevoir des réflexions…<p>

« -Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux vous parler. »

Isaac était sec. Il savait que Stiles était l'origine de la douleur de Derek et il ne le supportait pas. Et ce que Stiles contenait depuis des jours éclata en plein dans le loft.

Des odeurs de peur, d'angoisse mais surtout de douleur fusèrent et les loups en eurent le souffle coupé. Stiles s'effondra à genoux, les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

Il commençait à trembler sous l'effort. Il tentait de se contenir, de retenir ce flot d'émotions, mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. Les larmes coulèrent et il se laissa aller alors qu'Erica le prenait dans ses bras.

Isaac et Boyd restaient interdits devant les larmes du jeune homme. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Pardon… »

Et Stiles commençait à se calmer, lentement mais surement, les odeurs se firent plus sourdes.

« -Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est bien trop grand pour vous. Je peux seulement vous protéger… En vous tenant à l'écart.

-Stiles parle.

-Je ne peux pas vous mentir en disant que tout va bien hein… ? »

* * *

><p>Lydia était dans la voiture d'Allison et commençait à faire des hypothèses.<p>

« -Stiles peut très bien être dans le deuil de sa relation avec Derek.

-Ça m'étonnerait, il a jamais fait le deuil de la vôtre.

-Y en a jamais eu.

-Pas faux.

-Ou alors il est dans le déni.

-Ca me parait plus probable. »

Ils étaient en route pour le loft après un appel désespéré d'Isaac. Stiles s'était effondré.

Scott voulait savoir la vérité. Il se décida enfin à appeler Derek sur le téléphone qu'il avait acheté à Londres et laissa un message :

« Derek, c'est Scott… euh… Je sais pas trop par où commencer mais Stiles est mal, je pense que ce serait pas mal que tu l'appelles si t'as le temps, un de ces quatre. »

* * *

><p>Les trois amis montaient les escaliers rapidement. Stiles allongé sur le canapé était blanc comme un linge.<p>

Il déverrouilla son téléphone pour lire un sms qui le fit soupirer. Quand il tenta de se relever, Scott entra comme une furie dans le loft et le rallongea sans ménagement.

« -Maintenant dis-moi tout.

-Plutôt mourir.

-Stiles, je ne rigole pas.

-Justement moi non plus. »

Il vit l'affront dans le regard de son meilleur ami.

« -Ne me fais pas le coup de l'Alpha.

-Alors parle, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

-Vous. Tous. »

Scott lui lança un regard abasourdi alors que Derek lui envoyait un sms :

'Qu'il se démerde. Stiles ne fait plus partie de ma vie.'

Il décida de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque et quand Peter rejoignit le reste de la meute il fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa petite amie était nerveuse.

Il l'entoura de ses puissants bras pour la rassurer et la sentit immédiatement se détendre à son contact.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-Plutôt… Qu'est-ce que j'ai refusé de faire… »

Stiles restait vague.

« -Quand vous m'avez ramené chez moi, Deucalion m'attendait. Il disait que… Derek était un obstacle à son plan pour obtenir Scott et qu'il devait mourir.

-Deucalion est venu te voir ?

-C'était pas une visite de courtoisie Peter, c'était une menace. Il a dit qu'il s'en prendrait d'abord à mon père et ensuite à Melissa. Derek devait mourir à la base et j'ai réussi à simplement lui faire admettre l'idée d'éloigner Derek de la meute. Je savais pas que cet idiot allait se barrer en Angleterre !

-Alors t'as rompu avec Derek pour le protéger ?

-Pour l'éviter de se faire tuer ! Sauf que maintenant, Deucalion veut te tendre une embuscade pour te forcer à tuer un de tes bêtas. Et j'ai pas encore trouvé de solution. Et il me laisse jusqu'à ce soir. Et comme je sais plus quoi faire pour vous laisser en dehors de tout ça bah je suis obligé de tout dire. Et je me sens tellement coupable d'avoir abandonné Derek… Plus jamais il voudra me revoir, plus jamais il voudra me parler…

-Stiles on se calme. »

Peter commença à s'éloigner murmurant à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée qu'il avait une piste à suivre. En fait il voulait juste sortir d'une affaire naissante pour regarder les choses de l'extérieur et n'intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Il prit alors ses clefs et se dirigea vers la Camaro que Derek lui avait laissée.

* * *

><p>Scott décida qu'il était temps d'établir un plan. Il fallait que Deucalion croit dur comme fer que Stiles était toujours à sa merci. Bien sûr, il savait que son meilleur ami était surveillé, mais depuis le départ de Derek, il avait pris les choses en main et personne ne pouvait les entendre au loft de l'extérieur.<p>

Il étala une carte de la ville et les idées fusèrent. Stiles fut surpris que chacun veuille aider et se replia dans son coin. Son estomac grogna et Lydia se dirigea dans la cuisine pour lui préparer à manger.

Elle revint avec un sandwich qu'il accepta avec un sourire timide. Il grignota sans envie alors que son corps mourrait d'envie de se nourrir.

« Ne te laisse pas dépérir Stiles. Derek t'aimera toujours. »

Elle passa une main sur sa joue et remarqua que son teint était aussi laiteux que le sien.


	6. Début de matinée parfaite

**Bonjour à tous. Honte à moi. Pratiquement un mois que je n'ai pas posté de suite sur cette fiction. A vrai dire j'étais un peu en panne… Sur cette fiction j'attends tellement que je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je me mets la pression… **

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 12 Juillet 2014<em>

Scott s'étira bruyamment. Il avait peu dormi de la nuit. Il regarda à côté de lui. Sur le matelas au pied du lit, Stiles dormait. Enfin. Le manque de sommeil avait fini par épuiser le jeune lycéen et il s'était effondré dans le canapé au loft.

Scott avait donc décidé de l'emmener avec lui afin de pouvoir le surveiller. Il ne s'était pas réveillé pendant le trajet.

L'alpha se leva et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Il servit son café et envoya un message à Jackson.

'Il faut que Derek rentre. Meute en danger.'

Scott soupira. Est-ce que Jackson pouvait convaincre Derek de rentrer ? Il en doutait sérieusement. Derek Hale était une tête de mule avec un orgueil qui pouvait faire la taille des Etats-Unis. C'était ce que lui avait confié Stiles quelques temps plus tôt, quand le loup refusait obstinément de sortir avec lui alors qu'apparemment, d'après l'odeur sexuelle que dégageaient les deux hommes, il s'était déjà passé quelque chose entre eux.

Il vit Stiles débarquer dans le salon alors qu'il enchaînait le second épisode de sa série préférée.

« -J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Quelques heures. T'as meilleure mine !

-Comment on fait alors ?

-A toi de me dire. »

Stiles s'assit sur le canapé. Il tritura ses doigts à la recherche d'un plan convenable. D'une porte de sortie qui incluait la survie de son meilleur ami et des membres de la meute.

« -Et si Peter m'enlevait certains souvenirs de ma mémoire, est-ce que tu penses que j'arriverais à mentir à Deucalion ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Si au lieu de penser que je dois te tendre une embuscade pour te tuer, je dois te tendre une embuscade tout court, je ne serais pas obligé de mentir quand il me demandera si j'ai fait exprès de te laisser en vie ?

-C'est un peu comme du bluff ou du poker en fait… Je sais pas si ça marcherai…

-Scott, le mensonge par omission, c'est dur certes, mais c'est ce qui pourrait me sortir de cette merde incroyable.

-Oui mais il faut que ton rythme cardiaque ne bouge pas d'un poil.

-Ca j'avais compris… »

* * *

><p>Jackson verrouilla son téléphone pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes. Il hésitait. Il voulait rappeler Scott pour lui dire combien la meute lui manquait… Surtout Lydia… Il voulait rappeler pour leur dire que Derek faisait l'autruche face à tous ses arguments.<p>

Il voulait tant rentrer. Mais Derek refusait. Il s'était un peu intégré à la meute de Londres, trouvant le rythme de vie et l'esprit londonien totalement inédit. Jackson voyait Derek curieux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Après avoir visité la National Gallery, Derek voulait absolument passer à Paris pour voir le Louvre.

« -Quoi ? Me dit pas que tu veux reprendre tes études quand même !

-Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée… Au moins je penserais à autre chose. »

C'était la première allusion à la meute de Beacon Hills depuis leur dernière discussion. Derek avait reçu un sms et refusait de le lire.

Jackson avait donc pris le téléphone et s'était énervé face à la réaction totalement inappropriée de Derek.

L'échange verbal s'était fini par un Jackson quittant l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Si leur colocation commençait comme ça… C'était mal barré.

« -Mais comment tu financerais ?

-Mon héritage. Pour une fois qu'il servirait à quelque chose… Et puis je pense demander un stage à la National Gallery aussi, pour parfaire mes cours théoriques. Jackson, je sais que tu veux qu'on rentre mais je fais tout pour oublier Stiles. »

Sa voix mourut quand il prononça le nom de son ex petit ami.

« -Je comprends. Je fais la même chose avec Lydia. Toi tu as de la chance, il ne sort pas avec l'oncle de ton ancien Alpha.

-Merci de me remonter le moral. »

* * *

><p>Lydia posa la tête sur le torse de Peter. Le voir dormir aussi paisiblement après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dû commettre était presque un don du ciel. Pendant quelques nuits elle avait vu le loup la regarder dormir, comme si elle était un ange qui allait s'envoler à n'importe quel moment. Mais il s'était habitué à entendre son cœur battre pendant toute une nuit et il avait enfin été rassuré.<p>

Elle ne partirait pas. Elle ne le laisserait pas.

Lydia entrelaça leurs doigts et embrassa le torse puissant de son amant. Elle vit immédiatement un rictus de Peter, tiré lentement du sommeil.

« -C'est les vacances. Pourquoi tant de torture.

-Ha ha. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller se promener près du lac.

-Pas mauvaise idée. Il est quelle heure ?

-A peine 9 heures et demi.

-Hmmm… Mademoiselle Martin je vous demande une demi-heure de rab.

-D'accord mon grand méchant loup. »

Elle reçut un grognement sourd pour toute réponse. La blonde vénitienne se leva énergiquement et recouvrit son homme avec la couette en déposant un baiser sur son front ce qui provoqua un soupir d'aise de la part de Peter.

Après une douche rapide, elle prit soin de sa peau, comme tous les samedis. Masque, crème, maquillage, lait pour le corps.

Elle descendit en peignoir de bain rose pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« -Bonjour maman !

-Bonjour. Penses-tu me présenter le jeune homme qui dort dans ta chambre ? »

Lydia leva la tête d'un bond.

« -Je sais pas trop… C'est encore trop frais… Tu sais, ça fait tout juste une semaine.

-Alors j'attendrais. Tu viens avec moi pour les courses ?

-On pensait aller au lac…

-D'accord, mais je t'appellerais pour revenir manger ce midi.

-Ça marche. »

Sa mère récupéra les clefs de la voitures, son sac et claqua la porte.

Lydia regarda sa montre. 10 heures. L'heure de réveiller son loup. Elle prit une tasse et versa du café. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et déposa le café sur sa table de nuit. Aussitôt, la réaction fut sans appel. Peter renifla les odeurs de café et sourit en ouvrant les yeux.

« -Bébé, t'es parfaite.

-Je sais. »

Elle se leva pour ouvrir les stores et laisser le soleil compléter ce début de matinée parfaite. Du moins, ce qu'elle pensait être parfait.


	7. Allison attaquée

**Bonjour, voici la suite des aventures de Stiles dans le monde de « je protège mon ex même à l'autre bout du monde et aussi mon meilleur ami… » et Lydia en mode « petite maison de la prairie »…**

* * *

><p><em>Samedi 12 juillet<em>

Main dans la main, les deux amoureux avançaient lentement vers le lac. Ils étaient enfin seuls, sans problèmes, sans Stiles à sauver, sans Kanima sanguinaire, sans Jackson dans les parages.

Peter était enfin serein par rapport à tout ça. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour son neveu, mais la vie était comme ça… Il aurait voulu que Derek soit là pour voir le bonheur irradier la ville.

Même si les Alphas étaient dans le coin, Stiles et Scott avaient demandé à la meute de se reposer alors qu'un plan était en train de se mettre en place.

Alors Peter et Lydia en profitaient. Parce que Peter savait que Lydia voudrait s'en mêler dans quelques temps, pour aider. Elle était tellement généreuse…

Ils étalèrent la nappe et s'allongèrent. Très vite, le soleil aidant, Lydia retira son bustier pour découvrir un haut de bikini assez sexy qui fit saliver le loup. La chaleur du moment aidant, il retira son t-shirt.

Ils étaient en train de bronzer quand Lydia sentit cette pression… Cette oppression… Ce ressentiment de mort.

Elle avait besoin de crier. Elle se redressa des genoux de son petit ami qui se releva lentement.

« -Lydia ?

-Je… Je…

-Bébé, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois crier…

-Chuuut… Bébé… Tu as un nom ? »

Lydia ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle hurla. A pleins poumons. Peter la saisit dans ses bras et se transforma pour hurler à la meute qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se déplacer, qu'il était avec elle…

Mais les téléphones s'agitèrent tout de même.

« -Oui ?

-Peter Hale.

-Non je ne sais pas Stiles.

-Scott j'en ai aucune idée, Lydia n'a rien voulu me dire avant de crier.

-Je dois me reposer Stiles. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent raccroché, Lydia éclata en sanglots.

« -Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Oui…

-Tu ne me le dis pas ?

-…

-Lydia, chérie, je t'aiderais.

-Tu ne peux pas. C'est impossible.

-Viens dans mes bras. »

Peter l'accueillit dans ses bras et la berça doucement pendant qu'elle relâchait ses larmes.

* * *

><p>Scott referma le téléphone en regardant Stiles. Il triturait ses doigts.<p>

« -Faut que Derek revienne.

-Oui… Quelqu'un est en danger de mort. Il faut qu'ils reviennent tous les deux, on a besoin de tout le monde. Je vais demander à Lydia de téléphoner à Jackson. On a pas le choix. Même si notre plan fonctionne, on ne peut pas prendre de risques.

-Je sais…

-Derek comprendra Stiles. J'en suis sûr.

-Non. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

-En lui brisant le cœur. Et en brisant ma vie.

-Je sais, j'ai vu. Tout le monde l'a constaté. Même Boyd et Peter. »

Stiles afficha un sourire timide.

* * *

><p>Allison avança prudemment et ajusta son arbalète. Le loup bondit à ses côtés et balança ses griffes en avant. Elle roula sur le côté et décocha une flèche. Elle continua son attaque par un coup de pied au menton qui fut détourné par le coude du loup.<p>

Elle était dans une sacrée mauvaise position. Son téléphone vibra. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de décrocher alors qu'elle était en plein combat.

Elle subit un crochet qu'elle évita de justesse. Elle grimaça. Elle était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Et l'idée lui vint. Lumineuse comme un éclair de génie. Elle ouvrit l'application google maps en un instant et attendit que ça charge en continuant de frapper le loup. Quand son positionnement s'afficha enfin, elle avait mal aux côtes. Elle respirait difficilement mais il fallait qu'elle se motive pour survivre. Son instinct de survie était de plus en plus aiguisé. Même si elle fatiguait, elle devait se battre pour informer la meute. Les Alphas l'avaient pris à parti. Elle avait réussi à en mettre un hors d'état de nuire mais le second était beaucoup plus difficile à faire tomber. C'était l'assemblement de deux jumeaux d'après ce que ses yeux avaient tenté de voir. Et de croire.

Elle prit la fuite pour avoir le temps d'envoyer sa position à la meute. Elle trouva un recoin dans lequel il y avait une poubelle. Les ordures cacheraient son odeur le temps d'envoyer le SOS à la meute.

Elle envoya la capture d'écran de son téléphone accompagné d'un SOS.

Maintenant il lui restait juste à attendre et à prier pour que la meute rapplique rapidement.

* * *

><p>Isaac sursauta quand son téléphone vibra sur son bras. Il était fixé par un brassard, ça lui permettait de courir et d'avoir accès à son téléphone.<p>

Il pila et arracha le brassard pour découvrir la position d'Allison.

'SOS'.

Ses yeux devinrent dorés, alarmés. Il n'était pas loin mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il reprit sa course, dans la direction opposée, vers la sortie du bois.

* * *

><p>Allison sortit furtivement de la poubelle. Son odeur était masquée par celle des détritus. Elle grimaça. Son père allait franchement se marrer. Après lui avoir passé un savon magistral bien entendu.<p>

Elle n'entendait plus le loup géant. Elle s'avança vers le coin de la ruelle. Et elle se rendit compte que la situation dans laquelle elle était… Venait d'empirer. Maintenant le loup géant se dédoublait. Les deux jumeaux partirent à sa recherche.

_Merde._

Elle mit son téléphone en silencieux total. Pas de vibreur. Elle était étonnée qu'il y a ait si peu de gens dans les rues. Ils étaient dans un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Beacon Hills juste à la sortie du bois. Elle pouvait toujours se réfugier au manoir et utiliser le sorbier que gardaient Derek et Peter pour protéger les humains de la meute en cas d'attaque.

Elle prit son téléphone pour envoyer un sms aux membres de la meute.

'Manoir Hale.'

Elle espérait que Peter n'avait pas enlevé la réserve de sorbier qui se trouvait dans l'ancienne cuisine des Hale.

* * *

><p>Isaac lut le sms et appela Scott pendant qu'il courrait.<p>

« -Je suis en chemin vers le manoir. Où sont les autres ?

-En voiture avec Stiles. Je dois rester là pour éviter de me faire tuer. Mais je te dis pas l'état de nerfs dans lequel je suis.

-Je comprends. Je suis le plus près, je fonce. »

Il accéléra après avoir raccroché.

* * *

><p>Allison referma la porte du manoir Hale et s'élança dans la cuisine. Elle fouilla tous les placards et trouva le bocal de sorbier. Elle prit une poignée et traça un cercle autour d'elle, elle avait à peine finit qu'elle vit le pot d'aconit. Elle courut l'attraper en haut de l'étagère et se précipita vers le cercle quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand.<p>

Isaac débarqua et provoqua un soupir de soulagement de la part d'Allison.

« -Bon sang j'ai cru que t'arriverais jamais.

-Sorbier ?

-Et aconit.

-Les autres sont en route. Je vais me mettre dans la pièce à côté pour les surprendre.

-Attends ! Masque ton odeur avec ça. »

Elle retira son gilet et le donna au loup qui s'éloigna en le tenant du bout du doigt.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent presque en même temps et s'étonnèrent de trouver deux fois la même odeur.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Allison, ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

Elle les laissa se confronter à la magie du sorbier. Magie qui les repoussa. Elle saisit une poignée d'aconit et attendit qu'ils reviennent à la charge. Ce qu'ils firent presque immédiatement. Elle souffla en direction de leurs visages et ils beuglèrent de douleur.

Isaac choisit ce moment pour briser les différents os qui permettent le déplacement : la rotule, les mains ou les poignets. Finalement, les coups que lui donnait son père lui avaient servis de leçon.

* * *

><p>Les loups hurlaient toujours lorsque Stiles, Boyd et Erica arrivèrent.<p>

« -Lydia et Peter sont en route mais ils étaient au lac.

-On fait quoi de ces deux-là ?

-On va s'en servir contre Deucalion. »

Allison appela Lydia pour la rassurer et pour qu'ils les rejoignent au loft.


	8. La fin de Lydia et Peter

**Les amis, voici la suite des aventures de Stiles… Qui est pas sorti de l'auberge !**

* * *

><p>Lydia s'était retirée dans l'ancienne chambre de Derek. Derek n'avait pas revendu le loft. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser son ancienne meute sans lieu de rassemblement et puis plusieurs personnes y habitaient. Mais il était vide aujourd'hui.<p>

Il en voulait à Stiles mais il ne voulait pas que la meute en souffre.

* * *

><p>Peter était au téléphone avec les autres. Ils essayaient d'établir un plan. Heureusement qu'il avait voulu ne pas se mêler de tout ça. Mais la capture de deux Alphas montrait qu'il fallait qu'il participe à l'élaboration du plan.<p>

« -Derek ne reviendra pas il est trop têtu.

-Alors il faut faire sans lui. Mais sans sa puissance on est vraiment faibles.

-Non. Pas si les humains se battent aussi.

-Stiles, il est hors de question que Lydia se batte.

-Quelqu'un va mourir, elle l'a bien senti.

-Oui. D'ailleurs elle a refusé de me dire qui allait mourir. »

* * *

><p>Lydia regarda Peter en pleine conversation par la fenêtre. Les mains de la jeune fille tremblaient. Elle appela Jackson.<p>

« -Lydia ?

-Il faut que vous reveniez.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a… Des alphas…

-Je sais Scott m'a dit.

-Oui mais… Jackson s'il te plaît il faut que tu viennes. »

* * *

><p>Peter entra dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers. Il entendit la voix de Lydia et se demanda avec qui elle pouvait être au téléphone.<p>

Il tendit donc l'oreille et ce qu'il entendit lui arracha le cœur.

« Jackson je t'en prie tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider… »

Alors voilà… A la première difficulté, elle appelait Jackson.

Il se retourna et laissa échapper sa fureur dans les bois. Il fallait qu'il tue.

_Non… Sinon tout le travail que tu as commencé avec elle… LYDIA…_

La trahison faisait saigner son cœur.

* * *

><p>« -Je vais en parler à Derek. Mais, tu es sûre ? Tu es sûre de ce que tu as ressenti ? Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Peter ?<p>

-Parce que je l'aime et parce qu'il ferait tout pour me protéger.

-Lydia…

-Si je dois mourir, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que ma mort soit vengée.

-… »

Elle entendit un sanglot étouffé à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« -Ecoute, il doit encore dormir mais je vais faire tout mon possible.

-Merci.

-Prends-soin de toi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Que Derek vienne ou pas, je ferais tout pour tenter de te sauver.

-C'est inutile.

-Je sais. Laisse-moi y croire. »

* * *

><p>Derek se tourna dans le lit. Dans ses rêves, il revoyait Stiles l'embrasser. Le moment où il l'avait presque forcé à sortir avec lui…<p>

Son regard miel…

Derek se réveilla trempé de sueur.

Il était à l'autre bout du monde et il continuait de rêver de Stiles Stilinski.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« -Jackson ?

-Derek… On a un sérieux problème…

-Je ne reviendrais pas.

-Lydia… A crié…

-Stiles ?

-Non… Elle… »

Jackson s'effondra sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« -Elle va mourir… Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sacrifierait pour Peter… Parce qu'elle l'aime tu vois… Mais je peux pas…

-Stiles… Je vais lui arracher la tête… Avec les dents. »

Derek oublia instantanément son érection naissante due au rêve plus que torride qu'il venait de faire et se leva rapidement.

« -Prends les premiers billets d'avion. On rentre à la maison.

-Il fallait qu'ils soient tous en danger de mort pour que tu te décides ? »

Derek répondit par un grognement.

* * *

><p>Lydia descendit les escaliers, elle ne voyait pas Peter.<p>

Soudain un hurlement de loup la stoppa alors que les autres arrivaient.

Elle regarda Scott.

« -Il est furieux, désespéré. S'il croise quelqu'un j'ai bien peur qu'il tue cette personne.

-Oh mon Dieu… Il a dû entendre ma conversation avec Jackson, mais…

-T'as parlé à Jackson ?

-Il faut qu'ils rentrent.

-Qui ?

-Je ne peux pas…. Te dire. »

Stiles sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre. Derek allait peut-être finir par rentrer.

« Je vais chercher Peter. »

Lydia se retourna et prit la paire de bottines que lui tendaient Allison. Ce serait toujours mieux que ses escarpins.

Lydia courrait et avait une impression de déjà-vu. Elle hurlait le nom de son petit-ami.

* * *

><p>Peter se retourna en entendant la voix de Lydia. Il regarda sa victime. Un lapin. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser en vie. Puis il sentit une odeur. Humaine. Ce n'était pas celle de Lydia.<p>

Il se faufila silencieusement vers elle.

* * *

><p>Lydia trouva le lapin égorgé et poussa un cri. Elle savait qui avait fait ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire.<p>

Elle cria encore le nom de Peter.

* * *

><p>Le jeune coureur ne savait pas à quel point il était naïf. Il ne fallait jamais être seul dans les bois.<p>

Peter gronda. Mais le coureur n'entendit pas, les écouteurs étaient vissés à ses oreilles.

* * *

><p>Scott rejoignit Lydia assez rapidement.<p>

Il la porta et courut vers l'odeur forte de l'ancien Alpha. Quand il la déposa près de Peter, il lui signifia dans l'oreille qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner parce que Peter ne faisait pas parti de la meute.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Il s'éloigna mais resta dans son champ de vision au cas où.

* * *

><p>« Peter ? »<p>

Peter se tourna lentement alors que le joggeur faisait des étirements devant lui.

Lydia s'approcha.

« Peter je sais que j'aurais dû te dire la vérité. »

Peter gronda en réponse.

« Je ne pouvais pas te le dire ! Tu n'aurais pas accepté ! »

Peter saisit deux branches et les balança… Vers Lydia qui fut protégé par Scott.

Les larmes coulèrent.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à Jackson alors. Tu es en colère contre moi. Pas contre ce que tu aurais pu entendre… »

Peter regardait Lydia qui paraissait… Soulagée ?

Sous la surprise il redevint humain alors que le coureur reprenait sa course.

« -Tu l'as appelé. Tu m'as trahis. Tu lui as dit qu'il te manquait.

-Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne dois pas savoir.

-Quoi ? Que tu l'aimes encore ?

-Peter. Arrête. Tu sais que je t'aime.

-C'est ça.

-Alors… Si tu ne veux plus de moi… Promets-moi… De ne tuer personne…

-Peut-être.

-Peter.

-Bon. D'accord. »

Peter se retourna après un dernier regard, ampli d'amour et de colère vers la rousse.


	9. Le retour de Derek et Jackson

**Sans plus attendre… Une suite à tout ce bordel haha… Merci pour vos reviews… Vous êtes tous au taquet !**

* * *

><p>Isaac sauta au cou de Derek alors que tout le monde savait… Que Derek n'était pas tellement tactile… Sauf avec Stiles…<p>

« -Ne pars plus jamais…

-J'ai pris un billet retour.

-Quoi !?

-J'ai envie de refaire ma vie. »

Le moment si heureux des retrouvailles devint en trois secondes un moment de torture. Stiles et Lydia étaient restés en retrait. Et quand l'hyperactif entendit le fait qu'il avait pris un billet retour, Stiles se retourna pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

Lydia le serra dans ses bras.

« -Stiles… Il faut que tu lui parles.

-Je peux pas. Il m'a oublié tu as bien vu…

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il a aussi mal que toi. »

Stiles essuya ses larmes alors qu'il savait que la meute et surtout Derek avait tout entendu.

Allison prit Jackson dans ses bras. Les retrouvailles se firent un peu plus chaleureuses. Les non-dits étaient toujours présents. Surtout entre les exs.

« -Où est Peter ?

-Il y a eu… Une petite dispute…

-Et on espère qu'il ne pètera pas les plombs…

-Il sait que-

-Non. Il a juste rompu parce que j'ai demandé de l'aide à Jackson.

-Pourquoi tu as demandé de l'aide à Jackson ?

-… »

La meute posait beaucoup de questions alors qu'elle voulait sérieusement éviter d'en parler.

« -Pour appliquer le plan ça va être sérieusement compliqué.

-Sans Peter, faire croire à Deucalion que Stiles a omis certains souvenirs.

-Quoi ? Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ? Pourquoi tu parles à Deucalion ?

-C'est… Compliqué… »

Les deux voyageurs avaient récupéré leurs bagages.

Lydia se retourna.

« Bordel ! Il est temps que vous parliez tous les deux. La Jeep ne prendra que deux voyageurs. »

* * *

><p>Scott reçut un sms de Peter qui surveillait toujours les jumeaux dans l'ancienne maison des Hale. Ils avaient été déplacés pour éviter de mettre tout le monde en danger. Derek nétait pas au courant de ce détail.<p>

Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils fassent un point sur la situation.

Après la superbe engueulade qui se profilait dans la Jeep.

* * *

><p>Stiles referma la portière. Il se débattit avec la clef de voiture. Ses mains tremblaient. Il ne savait pas comment Derek allait réagir face à la vérité mais quand il voyait le visage fermé de son ancien amant, il ne doutait pas que l'ancien Alpha le rejetterait.<p>

« -Tu la rentres oui ?

-Je…

-C'est pas compliqué de rentrer dans un trou ! »

L'ambiguïté de la phrase de Derek frappa Stiles qui rougit violemment. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que des jeux de langues aux endroits… Qui donnaient le plus de plaisir.

Derek se renfrogna.

Stiles tenta de se calmer en gonflant ses joues et laissa tomber la clef sur ses genoux.

« -Je l'ai fait pour te protéger.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Deucalion m'a trouvé juste après être revenu à la vie.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

-Laisse-moi parler. Il m'a dit qu'il était là pour Scott et que s'il ne rejoignait pas sa meute il tuerait tout le monde. Mais il voyait que tu étais une menace pour son plan et a donc voulu que je l'aide pour te faire tuer. J'ai… »

Stiles remonta son T-shirt, des traces de cigarettes apparaissaient.

« -J'ai refusé.

-Comment-

-Laisse-moi continuer. Il a vu que je ne cédais pas et comme il était impatient… Il a demandé à ce que je t'affaiblisse assez pour que tu ne poses pas de problème… Pour que Scott rejoignes sa meute. »

Stiles déglutie difficilement. Il regarda Derek et les larmes pointèrent. Se faire torturer pour sauver la vie de Derek ne lui arrachait presque pas de larmes, mais rompre avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur le faisait pleurer comme un bébé.

« -Il… A… Fallu que je te quitte. Que je te dise toutes ces horreurs. Et je me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie. La douleur s'est estompée quand tu es parti. Parce que je ne te voyais plus. Mais maintenant…

-Il n'y a plus de nous. Il n'y en aura plus. J'ai souffert. Je pensais ne plus jamais souffrir de ma vie.

-Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais-

-Non tu n'es pas impardonnable. Ce que tu as fait est juste totalement irresponsable. Je ne veux plus que tu risques quoique ce soit pour moi. Tant pis. Maintenant démarre ce tas de ferrailles. »

Stiles démarra et le silence se fit dans l'habitacle.

* * *

><p>Le téléphone de Stiles vibra. C'était Deucalion. Mais sous un autre nom. Il se gara sur le côté.<p>

« -Il faut que je réponde.

-C'est qui ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire on n'est plus ensemble ! »

L'hyperactif descendit de la voiture et s'éloigna pour taper un texto.

'Que voulez-vous ?'

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

'Rentre chez toi. Laisse Derek rentrer à pieds.'

Stiles retourna vers sa Jeep chérie en bougonnant.

« -Je te dépose au loft, j'ai un truc à faire.

-Plus important que contrer une meute d'Alphas.

-Oui. »

* * *

><p>La Jeep démarra au quart de tour dès que Derek fut sorti.<p>

Stiles laissa couler ses larmes, sachant très bien qu'il serait intercepté par Deucalion.

* * *

><p>« -Où il va ?<p>

-Apparemment il a autre chose à faire. Et ce serait plus important.

-Tu t'es pas demandé si c'était encore pour te protéger ?

-Qu- Oh non… Je vais l'égorger avec mes dents. Et définitivement. »

La meute sourit.

« -Où est Peter ?

-Il surveille les jumeaux.

-Quels jumeaux ?

-Avec Isaac on les a capturés. Ce sont des Alphas.

-Une bonne monnaie d'échange.

-Non. Je pense pas. Il pourrait sacrifier père et mère pour le pouvoir. S'il pouvait obtenir Scott par ça. Il le ferait. Où est Peter ?

-Au manoir.

-Bon, je vais pister Stiles.

-Non. Il risque de te tuer.

-Scott… Merci pour ta réflexion. Mais je suis plus en sécurité que toi. Et Lydia, va voir Peter et rabibochez-vous. Je sais pourquoi tu caches cette information importante que Jackson m'a dit. »

Derek n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la gifle souffla Jackson.

« -S'il ne me l'avait pas dit, on ne serait pas revenu.

-Oui mais… Evitons d'en parler…

-Va. Le. Voir. »

Après un soupir, elle obéit. Il lui restait peu de temps à vivre. Alors il fallait qu'elle profite de Peter pendant qu'elle le pouvait.


	10. Quitte à sacrifier sa vie

**Eh oui vous avez tous compris… C'est à l'enterrement de Lydia que vous assisterez malheureusement…**

**Et non ce n'est qu'une fin provisoire du couple Lydia/Peter et non vous n'en saurez pas plus sur notre couple favori le plus préféré du monde…**

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 13 juillet – Après-midi<em>

Peter s'était arrangé pour se faire relever par la famille Argent avant que Lydia ne se pointe au manoir.

Il ne voulait pas la voir.

La photo qu'il avait pris lors de leur unique soirée où il avait découvert que ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens uniques était toujours son fond d'écran de téléphone portable.

Mais il n'y avait plus qu'un cœur brisé désormais. Il avait réussi à contenir ses pulsions destructrices pour ne tuer que des animaux qu'il s'empressait d'enterrer pour éviter que le Shérif ne commence à enquêter sur des animaux lacérés.

Il courait depuis une bonne heure quand son téléphone reçut un sms pour qu'il prenne la relève de la famille Argent. Ça tombait bien il était sur le chemin du manoir familial.

* * *

><p>Derek était assis et Isaac tournait en rond.<p>

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse ça. »

La veille Derek avait surpris une conversation entre Stiles et Deucalion. L'Alpha lui demandait de tendre un piège à la fois à Scott et à la fois à Derek.

Il avait tout bonnement refusé. Et comme son père était parti travailler, Derek avait vu l'hyperactif se faire taillader l'épaule trois fois.

Le loup avait failli perdre tout contrôle et se jeter vers la fenêtre de la chambre de l'hyperactif. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas fait c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire s'il s'attaquait à Deucalion. Le Super Alpha le réduirait en miettes. Et tuerait Stiles.

C'était surtout ça le plus difficile à accepter pour l'Alpha. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer que la Terre puisse tourner un jour sans Stiles.

Il avait alors laissé la fureur le gagner. Mais Deucalion l'avait senti et il avait dû fuir avant de se faire repérer définitivement.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense que c'est utile de nous protéger alors qu'il est en train de se faire torturer ! »

Derek leva la tête. Stiles protégeait son ex. Il protégeait la meute.

Alors que ce n'était pas son rôle.

Isaac s'arrêta. Il sentait que la colère de Derek devenait violente et assourdissante. Il recula vers la porte, sachant qu'une tempête Hale allait s'abattre dans le loft.

Et c'était rien de le dire. La table alla se fracasser contre la vitre qui surplombait le loft.

La vitre se fracassa dans un bruit sourd.

Isaac trembla.

Derek hurla pendant qu'il transformait le loft en une tornade. Les coussins volaient. Il frappait dans les murs.

Et l'horreur de la situation frappa Isaac. Il n'était pas transformé. Il était tellement hors de contrôle que son loup ne réussissait pas à prendre le dessus.

Immédiatement, Isaac sortit. Il savait que s'il restait Derek pouvait tout bonnement et simplement le tuer.

Et ce serait bête de perdre la vie aussi simplement.

Il trouva Jackson dans sa Porsche qui regardait le loft comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il le voyait.

Isaac comprit que Jackson hésitait à entrer.

« -Je serais toi j'éviterai.

-Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses sentiments très longtemps.

-Il a vu Stiles se faire torturer pour le protéger. Si Lydia faisait la même chose tu réagirais comment ? »

Jackson baissa les yeux et redémarra la voiture de sport.

« -Je vais chez Stiles pour éviter à cet espèce d'idiot de rater sa vie et de se faire tuer par la même occasion.

-Je vais téléphoner à Scott pour qu'il essaye de calmer notre tornade asociale.

-Je vous entends.

-Et on a pas tort Derek. Reste là. »

Les deux loups entendirent un grognement de réponse de l'ancien Alpha.

Derek était toujours un Alpha mais il acceptait de se soumettre à l'autorité seulement pour ce qui était des affaires lupines. Pas quand c'était aussi… Personnel.

* * *

><p>Lydia se demanda ce qui avait foiré. Elle avait manigancé une rencontre avec Peter. Elle voulait tout lui dire. Parce que ce serait inévitable. Il fallait que Peter sache qu'elle allait mourir. Mais pas qu'elle allait mourir pour le protéger. Sinon le loup de naissance ne cesserait de s'en vouloir.<p>

Les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble n'étaient que douceur et volupté et aujourd'hui elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle lui dirait adieu.

Elle arriva au manoir et entra. Les jumeaux n'étaient plus au centre de la pièce, mais dans la cave des Argent. Elle ressentait tous les chuchotements des Hale morts dans l'incendie. C'était une véritable épreuve pour elle.

* * *

><p>Soudain Peter sentit l'odeur. Cette odeur. Son odeur.<p>

Un piège. C'était tout ce qu'elle lui avait tendu. Et lui il fonçait tête baissée dedans.

Après tout… Il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait plus lutter.

Peter entra doucement dans le manoir pour éviter de faire peur à Lydia.

Les yeux embués de larmes elle se retourna vers lui.

« J'ai jamais voulu ça, je te jure… »

Elle l'approcha lentement. Elle ne savait pas s'il la rejetterait.

« Quand j'ai crié… Peter… Quand j'ai crié c'était pour moi… »

Peter ouvrit des grands yeux alors qu'elle se jetait enfin dans ses bras.

« Je veux pas mourir… »

Elle tremblait tant les sanglots étaient forts. Le loup avait le souffle coupé devant l'aveu.

« -Tu… Tu as appelé Jackson…

-Parce que je n'avais pas la force de te dire la vérité.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire le moindre mal. Au contraire. Je voulais te le cacher pour éviter de te faire souffrir.

-Bon sang Lydia… »

Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

Il fallait qu'il la sauve. Quitte à en sacrifier sa vie.

* * *

><p>Une semaine avait passé depuis l'aveu de Lydia à Peter. Ils étaient maintenant collés. Encore plus qu'avant. Stiles et Derek s'évitaient du mieux possible même si l'hyperactif avait entendu parler de la crise de colère de Derek.<p>

Derek était en train de courir dans les bois quand l'odeur familière de l'hyperactif titilla son nez. Il fronça les sourcils et suivit l'odeur.

Il découvrit Stiles dans les bois faisant les cents pas, parlant tout seul.

« Stiles, comment tu peux imaginer que ce mec puisse encore t'aimer alors que tu lui as dit tout le contraire ? Oh mais quel boulet je fais. Je parles de Scott mais je suis pas mieux. Il faut que je le voie. Non. Tu as tenu une semaine, c'est pas pour recommencer tes conneries. »

Stiles leva la tête quand il vit Derek. Il avait surgi de nulle part selon lui. Mais en fait l'hyperactif était tellement concentré dans son monologue qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek l'écoutait depuis au moins dix minutes.

Stiles inspira profondément et fit une grimace. Ses flancs lui faisaient toujours mal. Le loup fronça les sourcils et s'approcha vivement. Il leva le T-shirt de l'hyperactif et constata des bleus.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la bouche de l'Alpha.

« Comme si ça t'intéressais… »

Les yeux de l'hyperactif étaient noyés de larmes. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Il finirait par en crever. Et il le savait.

Le loup tentait de paraître indifférent.

Mais il ne put rien faire contre l'hyperactif qui lui viola littéralement la bouche en se jetant sur lui comme un affamé.


	11. Enfin unis

**Hello les amis ! Merci pour vos reviews… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« -J'ai aucune confiance en toi Stiles.<p>

-Derek… Je sais… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour regagner ta confiance… J'ai toujours voulu te protéger. Je… Je mourrais pour toi. »

Derek le regarda abasourdi par l'aveu de l'hyperactif.

« Dis quelque chose… Derek… »

Derek le serra dans ses bras plus qu'il ne fallait. Il plaqua l'objet de ses rêves les plus fous contre l'arbre.

« -Redis-moi une seule fois que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et je t'arraches la tête. Avec les dents.

-Avec plaisir. »

Ce fut au tour de Derek de violer littéralement la bouche du lycéen. Comprimé entre le tronc de l'arbre et le corps de son petit ami, Stiles n'était que gémissements. Retrouver Derek dans ces conditions… C'était… Grisant… Ils étaient seuls dans cette forêt. Et personne ne pouvait les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils voulaient faire depuis toujours.

« Je suis prêt. »

Derek fronça les sourcils.

« T'es sûr ? »

Le lycéen hocha vivement la tête en regardant la bouche du loup.

Les mains de Derek passèrent en dessous du t-shirt du lycéen qui expira d'un coup. Ses doigts parcouraient son corps, dessinaient ses muscles…

Leurs lèvres s'unissaient et se désunissaient rapidement, la fougue et la passion redoublaient d'intensité alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient impatients de faire fusionner leurs corps.

Leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent pendant de longues secondes sous les gémissements de Stiles qui rendirent le loup totalement dingue. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de Derek et l'hyperactif répondit par un soupir lourd de sens.

Les t-shirt furent enlevés et Stiles demanda à Derek de faire un effort car il devait rentrer chez lui après. Le loup se fit dont violence pour ne pas arracher le t-shirt et le reste des vêtements de son petit ami.

La langue du brun ténébreux saccagea le téton du plus jeune qui se retint de respirer alors que ses mains fouillaient ses cheveux sauvagement.

Stiles passa ses jambes autour des hanches du loup en avançant de façon purement indécente son bassin contre la virilité prisonnière de Derek.

« Stiles… »

Le grognement de Derek était presque une supplication à la débauche. Impatient, le plus vieux s'attaqua au jean du lycéen qui laissa ses jambes redescendre lentement alors que sa respiration, de plus en plus irrégulière, montrait son niveau d'excitation.

Derek se jeta littéralement sur le sexe du plus jeune en le pompant littéralement sous le cri de plaisir de l'hyperactif.

Stiles initia des coups de bassin…

« Putain, Derek… Encore ! »

Le bruit de succion excitait davantage le plus jeune qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas jouir dans l'instant.

« Attends… Sinon je vais… »

Derek se retira en embrassant les hanches de son petit ami et se laissa faire quand Stiles le repoussa lentement pour s'attaquer au pantalon du loup. Il le branla activement en lui susurrant des mots les plus obscènes les uns que les autres.

« Je veux que tu me prennes… Tellement fort… Que je me souviendrais de toi en moi à chaque pas… »

Les yeux rouges de Derek apparurent à cet instant alors que Stiles était pratiquement nu. Les doigts de Derek s'immiscèrent entre les fesses du jeune homme qui ne se crispa pas.

« Je te fais confiance. »

Le massage de l'anneau de Stiles fit perler le sexe de Derek de désir. Les gémissements de Stiles firent enfin naître des grognements de plaisir du loup.

Un doigt entra lentement et Stiles siffla. La douleur s'estompa presque automatiquement sous le regard étonné du plus jeune. Il comprit presqu'immédiatement que le loup était en train d'absorber sa douleur. Il activa lentement le doigt quand Stiles le frappa pour son inactivité, ce qui fit sourire Derek car, en temps normal, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose.

« Bordel… Derek j'en veux encore… Encore plus… »

Alors un deuxième doigt rejoignit son acolyte alors que Stiles s'accrochait désespérément à Derek comme à une bouée de sauvetage contre l'orgasme. Il ne voulait pas jouir maintenant pas tant que Derek n'était pas en lui.

« Viens… Putain… Derek… Viens ! »

Alors les jambes de Stiles entourèrent les hanches du plus âgé et Derek le pénétra lentement en absorbant sa douleur.

« Enfin… »

Leurs bouches s'unirent alors que leurs corps, enfin en fusion, les gémissements se mêlèrent au plaisir.

« Oh Stiles… Si tu savais… »

A ces mots, Stiles ne fut plus que hurlements de plaisir, jouissance et bonheur. Derek, sentant l'anneau se resserrer autour de lui, libéra son orgasme, puissant, salvateur, libérateur…

Les minutes défilèrent alors que le couple reprenait lentement ses esprits.

« Annule ton billet de retour pour Londres. »

Derek esquissa un sourire.

« -Oui.

-Tant mieux. Parce que maintenant il est hors de question que tu partes. Il est hors de question que tu m'abandonnes. Parce que je t'aime et parce que tu m'aimes.

-Alors tu me laisses t'aider à régler cette histoire avec Deucalion.

-Bon… D'accord… »

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 1 Septembre<em>

La vie reprenait son cours alors que Derek et Stiles tentaient de trouver une solution. L'embuscade à l'encontre de Scott s'était à peu près bien passée puisque Deucalion en était ressorti blessé.

Cela avait eu pour effet de vexer Deucalion au point qu'il ne retourna plus vers Stiles afin d'éviter de lui dévoiler son plan.

Jackson n'était pas reparti parce qu'il voulait absolument protéger Lydia. Lydia qui passait des jours heureux avec Peter maintenant qu'elle ne lui cachait plus l'identité de la personne qui allait mourir.

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. Dernière année à Beacon Hills, et Stiles était bien décidé à obtenir son année pour l'université.

L'hyperactif croisa Danny et Ethan main dans la main…

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout de la ville, Deucalion enchaînait les coups de reins alors que la prostituée hurlait de douleur.<p>

Il la frappa copieusement pour la faire taire. Sa rage ne faisait que s'accumuler alors que la jouissance allait le cueillir.

Il hurla finalement en se déversant dans la prostituée et décida finalement… Qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre. A l'aide d'une griffe, il trancha la gorge de la jeune femme… Qui se vida de son sang sur la bâche que Deucalion avait prévu.


End file.
